


Waste of Bread, I Need Your Attention

by Monsta



Category: The Garden (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot, Sibling Incest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 03:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21172871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsta/pseuds/Monsta





	Waste of Bread, I Need Your Attention

他们平时几乎不碰酒精。所以当 Fletcher伸手去拿他的第三瓶时，Wyatt 几乎知道接下来什么会发生。结束时Fletcher显得心情很好，对着粉丝咯咯地笑，蹲下来搂着他们的肩膀和他们合影，甚至还亲了一个女孩的脸颊。期间他回望了 Wyatt一次，笑着对Wyatt眨眨眼。Wyatt感觉自己像十五岁一样脸颊发烫。最后他们打包东西上车，Fletcher 抢他钥匙，Wyatt按着他头把他塞到副驾驶。他还不想死，起码不要在今晚开始之前。在路上他们都没说话。Wyatt能感觉到Fletcher的目光黏在他脖子上。

车停好后Fletcher坐在那闭着眼睛不动。Wyatt绕过去给他开车门，问他怎么了。Fletcher小声嘟嚷，非要Wyatt凑到他嘴边才能听清。他说我不想走了，你抱我回去。Wyatt不假思索地伸出手，但是被打断了。有人开进了停车场，从他们背后驶过。Wyatt的手停在半空中，然后缩回来。Fletcher抬头看他，像是不知道发生了什么。他的面色潮红，眼神迷茫，嘴唇稍微分开，在那一刻他看上去那么可爱，Wyatt几乎感到心碎。他飞快地亲吻了一下Fletcher的嘴唇，说再等一下，再等一下。

Wyatt把Fletcher的手臂挂在自己的肩上，带他往停车场的电梯走。Fletcher把头也枕在他肩上，絮絮叨叨地说他现在感觉有多好，今晚的演出有多么成功，这件风衣衬得Wyatt有多漂亮。电梯门关上后Wyatt毛毛躁躁地把Fletcher按在墙上亲。Fletcher止不住地笑，好像这是个什么无辜的游戏似的。最后他们贴着额头傻笑。

电梯门开了。Fletcher看了一眼外面，然后说：“现在你可以抱我了吗？”Wyatt蹲下去一些，一只胳膊放在Fletcher背后，另一只放在膝盖后，一用力把他横抱起来。Fletcher发出一声短促的尖叫，手臂立刻缠上Wyatt的脖子。他用力地把Wyatt的头拉近，用费力的姿势和他认真接吻。Wyatt抱着他走过酒店长廊，他把头靠在Wyatt肩上，感到又兴奋又平静。

在房间门口Wyatt说房卡在我外衣内兜里。Fletcher解开他的几颗扣子，往他胸上摸。Wyatt沉默了一会说宝贝虽然我挺享受这个的，但是我手臂真的要撑不住了。Fletcher捶了一下他胸口，摸出房卡开门。他们走进去，Wyatt踢了门一脚，把它关上。


End file.
